Pelvic organ prolapse is an abnormal descent or herniation of the pelvic organs. A prolapse may occur when muscles and tissues in the pelvic region become weak and can no longer hold the pelvic organs in place correctly. Treatment for symptoms of the pelvic organ prolapse can include changes in diet, weigh control, and lifestyle. Treatment may also include surgery, medications, and the use of implants (e.g., graphs) to support the pelvic organs. Sacrocolpopexy is a surgical technique that may be used to repair pelvic organ prolapse. Sacrocolpopexy may be performed using an open abdominal technique or with the use of minimally invasive surgery, such as laparoscopy or robotic-assisted surgery.
The Sacrocolpopexy technique may use an implant to be inserted into the body. For example, multiple sutures are used to attach the implant to both sides of the vaginal wall as well as the sacral ligament. During the procedure, sometimes 12-16 sutures are thrown and tied, which can be very time consuming. Increased surgical time may lead to infection and a poor recovery rate.